


Paint Job

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [33]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Jane's a Car, Marriage, Multi, Nightmare Time Spoilers, No Beta or Editing We Die Like Men, every good love triangle can be fixed with a polycule imo, happy stuff, nightmare time ep3, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Tom and Becky are getting married. Tom and Jane are still married. Jane is a car. Jane and Becky are... Something.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Jane Perkins, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston/Jane Perkins, Tom Houston/Jane Perkins
Series: Starkid Writes [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Paint Job

**Author's Note:**

> What if Jane wasn't evil and jealous in Jane's A Car? Anyway, Starkid Writes said "white" and I'm back on my Starkid bullshit, so have this, I don't know what it means

Tom nervously fixed his hair in the rearview mirror. Jane laughed at him. “You look fine,” she said.

“Thanks, I just… I’m nervous.”   
“Of course you are.” She chuckled a bit. “Don’t look now, it’s bad luck, but I can see Becky from here, and she looks beautiful. Still think it’s a shame about the paint job.”

That made Tom laugh and lightly bat at the steering wheel. “It’s dye, not paint,” he said. Becky and Jane had argued about it for ages; they had to match, apparently.

“I meant my paint job,” Jane replied lightly. “White? Really?”

“It’s tradition! Besides, I just did what you and Becky said. Well, Ethan did.”

“Speaking of, look left.”

Tom glanced out the driver’s side window and saw Ethan, in slacks and a button-down, helping Lex out of his own car. She was wearing a bright crimson dress to match Ethan’s tie, and she didn’t look happy about the heels. Tom laughed a bit; he liked those kids.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Time to go in. You can see okay from here?”

“Yes. This is perfect. Go, Tom.”

“I’ll see you later.” He got out of the car and made his way to the town hall. Becky had wanted the church, but Jane had insisted on the town hall; the windows were big enough for her to see from the parking lot, and she’d wanted to see the wedding. No arguing with that. Tom didn’t mind.

He got to the front, looking through the window to see Jane. She’d been painted mostly white, except for the hood, which was still bright red, save a single white stripe running down the center. He kept his eyes on her until he heard the doors at the back of the room open, and turned to look at Becky.

She was a vision in white, her wedding dress simple and beautiful, and her red hair had a white stripe in the back, to match Jane’s paint job, her updo so that it showed at the front just like Jane’s hood. She was beautiful. They both were.

Tom barely paid attention to the wedding itself, just a whirl of words and impressions and emotions, and Becky in her white dress, and Jane in her white paint outside. They weren’t doing a reception, nothing big at all, just their family and friends. Just a ceremony, officiated by Becky’s eldest cousin.

Then it was over, and Becky and Tom walked out to Jane. Emma was taking Tim home, so they had all night. They drove to the beach and watched the sunset. When it darkened enough that it wasn’t obvious, Jane drove herself around while Tom and Becky sat in the backseat. They didn’t go home that night. They stayed out, together, happy.


End file.
